Pleasure Cruise
Near the beginning of the summer, there was a celebration to be had at the port of Zootopia. A fine new pleasure cruiser called Aquatic Mammal was entering the waters for the first time, and it was a big occasion. A party was going to be thrown there, along with a costume contest to go with the theme and a dinner. Most of the important citizens of the city had boarded the ship , while Mayor Lionheart was having a christening ceremony for the ship. “Aquatic Mammal, godspeed on your first pleasure cruise!” the lion declared with a champagne bottle. “Oh man. He just wasted a good bottle on that”, Bogo chuckled from the deck. He was dressed up in the blue uniform of a navy admiral to go with the sea-themed costume party. “Don´t worry, there´ll be more on the dinner table tonight”, Nick said. He had the white hat, shirt and pants of a traditional sailorman. “Now back to cleaning up the deck, sailor!” Bogo jokingly ordered. “Yes Sir!” Nick laughed. As the evening was getting late, the ship had already left the port and was sailing forward. The fox was ready to join the others in the party. “There you are! I was wondering when you´d hop aboard”, Judy´s voice said. She was dressed up in a golden two-piece sequin mermaid outfit with a seashell bra and fin skirt while enjoying her drink on a chair. “Wow. You look beautiful in that, Carrots”, Nick looked at her admiringly. “You make for a cute sailorman too, Nick”, the merbunny said. “Somehow being a pirate feels just natural to me”, Finnick came to the scene too in a traditional pirate outfit. “I know. We did download stuff illegally online during our hustler days after all”, Nick laughed. “Nowadays the mantle of the pirate king seems to belong to Duke Weaselton”, Finnick adjusted his pirate hat. The group soon joined the dinner table inside the cruiser. The dining room was fancier than Lionheart´s mansion, and the food was delicious too. “You know, maybe I would´ve become a good sailor after all”, Nick thought as he munched on some fish and chips. “Maybe. It would be great to be on the sea with you, either on a pleasure cruise or a long journey to unknown waters”, Judy looked him in the eyes while sipping some soup. “Well for you, I´d be willing to go through even the stormiest waters”, Nick said. “Oh, you always get romantic during evenings like this”, Judy smiled at her husband. Much to Nick´s delight, for dessert there was some delicious blueberry soufflé. After eating, it was time for the costume contest hosted by Gazelle, who was dressed up like an Atlantean warrior. “And the winner of the Aquatic Mammal costume contest is…Judy Hopps as a merbunny”, she declared and placed a crown on her head, similar to ones worn by prom queens. Everybody cheered and was quick to take photos. “No taking photos without my darling sailorman Nick”, she took the fox by the paw. “And leave one photo for us to take home, preferably with a heart-shaped frame “, he added. Nick gave the winner the thumbs up while holding hands with her. The other contestants took tons of photos of the two together. “Those two, always such a cute couple together”, Gideon said while taking one more snapshot. The other animals went to the ballroom floor, while Nick and Judy were more interested in looking at the stars on the outer deck. “Such a great party out there tonight”, the rabbit put her paws on the railing while looking at the sea. “Yes, I especially loved the dessert. So cool and tart, but so sweet at the same time. Kind of like you”, Nick lifted Judy a bit higher so she could see more of the sea. “I feel like the queen of the world at the moment”, she giggled. “To me, you might as well be that”, Nick said. Even though the air was cool tonight, the fun he had been having tonight and being together with his rabbit wife made him feel warmer than he could expect. Judy landed down back to the deck and stayed close to him. With other mammals too focused back in the party, this was a great opportunity for another romantic moment with him again. No hurry to go to sleep in their cabin just yet. With the full moon, the stars and the seagulls flying on the sky, it looked just ideal for the Aquatic Mammal´s first maiden voyage. It was not every day Nick and Judy could attend an occasion like this. “I wonder what kinds of secrets lurk in the ocean depths”, the fox thought. “Probably something wonderful. Kind of like what lurks in the depths of the hearts of darling foxes like you”, Judy batted her eyelashes at him. “Well you have discovered it all already, my fair explorer”, Nick held his wife in a closed position, almost like they were waltzing. For a while, the two did waltz together on the deck. Even with the mermaid fin skirt on Judy, she still managed to dance beautifully with her husband. Moments like this always warmed Nick´s heart greatly. Just the simple sight of Judy´s purple eyes looking at him lovingly was enough to cause this feeling in him. “So romantic…we should go on more cruises like together”, Judy said as the waltz ended. “You´re right. A private one would be nice. Just me and my merbunny”, Nick smiled. Soon, Judy noticed that more animals were leaving the dining room to their cabins. It was time for the two to go to sleep too. “Maybe we should go to bed now together. I feel a bit tired, can my handsome sailor fox carry me to our cabin?” Judy winked. She wasn´t really that tired though, she just loved when Nick did that to her. “Of course, my lovely merbunny”, Nick took her and kissed her sweetly. The two left the deck together and went to their cabin, where they canoodled together for the rest of the night before going to sleep. Nick had never had this great of a time on the open sea before. It was truly something special for him and Judy. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Costume party stories